tacticalgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Ten Final Fantasy Strategy Games so Far
This weeks top ten list is "Top Final Fantasy Strategy Games so Far" NUMBER 10 ' ' F'''inal Fantasy 3 is a great game when not placed up against the others in the series based on the fact that the story falls completely short of the others. Forgettable characters and story were only made up for with the awesom job system and pretty good battle system. Even so, I don't think that this game actually accomplished anything that the original 2 didn't already do, and then do again. I still play this game very often, and enjoy the fact that every time I play it, I can assemble a different team. On my opinion, this game is still one of the better ones, but I place it at number ten because gameplay by itself can only provide you with so much entertainment. A+ on replay value, F on characters and story. '''NUMBER 9 Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings has a unique gameplay style, a great cast, and a plot that kept me interested until the end. I put this game above FFIII because overall, it has a better score. The gameplay, although unique, was not as much fun to play around with as most other Final Fantasies, but still better than others. There are tons of bonus missions that can be played, and lots of memorable faces as well as new ones. The graphics, especially for the DS, are absolutely spectacular. I give the game a B on gameplay, characters, and story. NUMBER 8 Final Fantasy IX is another Final Fantasy that is exceptional. The story was a bit gloomy at times, but the cast was incredible. The gameplay was nothing special, but perfectly acceptable for a FF game. The jobs, as in most after 3, are preset by the character. The characters get an A, gamepaly a B. NUMBER 7 Number 7 on the list is Final Fantasy Tactics. It had a unique gameplay style, which outperformed other FF games that tried to do the same. Sometimes the battles got tedius, but replay value was incredible. Other factors such as characters and plot were reaso nable, nothing memorable or exciting. Still, a great game. Gameplay A+ and replay value A+. NUMBER 6 I know I will get a lot of grief for putting Final Fantasy 7 so low on the list, but this is just an opinion. I honestly thought that the characters, aside from Cloud, were exceptional, the gameplay was pretty good, but the whole tiem I played it, it was like I was forcing myself to play it because of the awesom reviews. It was still a good game, just the reviews make it sound like a miracle game. I think Square Enix should remake this for the PS3 or something. If they fixed a few things, made it a bit smoother, I would play it. NUMBER 5 Final Fantasy 5 is one of the best FF games based on the story, aside from 4, and definately the most memorable. The Bartz and Gilgamesh rivalry is incredible. The battle against the final boss, Exdeath, is awesome. However, that said, the reason it is number five is simple. Some of the more modern games are just so much larger in everyway that it can't keep up. NUMBER 4 Final Fantasy 10 is one of my favorite strategy games. I have dumped 200+ hours into this game. The story really captures my attention. Even once the main story up to the final boss is finished, there is still so much to do. The addition of the monster arena in this game added even more than I wanted from this game. The new system for upgrading units is pure genius. There are lots of secret levels, items, gear, and summons to keep a player occupied for a long time. NUMBER 3 Final Fantasy 4 is the next on the list. This game really changed modern gaming as we know it. This was the first FF game t o have a real chracter driven story. Through the course of playing this game, during certain cutscenes I actually cried. That is how incredibly advanced the story was in this game. What FFIII lacked in story, FF4 made up for it and then some. With the New Game + in the new versions, the game gets an even better replay value score. NUMBER 2 The reason I placed FFXII in the number 2 spot is because the story is great and the gameplay is incredible. The characters fall a little flat, and the party is really only the main party because of two characters, and neither are the main one. This game would be just another FFIII without the gameplay. The gambit system in this game is pure gaming perfection. Only one other Final Fantasy game is superior. Follow this link to get to the number one game: Next>